Nuestro amor es algo imposible
by Sartharion1996
Summary: Un viejo enemigo regresa para saldar cuentas con los titanes, para ello liberará a la hermandad del mal de su fría prisión y traerá consigo un nuevo e ideado plan para su nuevo propósito: Destruir a los Jóvenes titanes. ¿BBxTerra o BbxRae? Verás a continuación…


_._

_._

_-__**Disclaimer**__-_

_Los Jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen._

_**-Aclaraciones-**_

_Éste capítulo será una especie de prólogo. La razón es porque estoy ocupado con mi actual long fic, pero éste lo tengo en mente desde hace días y la verdad es quiero colocarlo para ver si merece la pena realizarlo._

_El prólogo será narrado rápido y corto; en comparación a mis otros proyectos. Pero será para aclarar más o menos el inicio o la razón por la cual lo coloco. _

_**-Summary-**_

_Un viejo enemigo regresa para saldar cuentas con los titanes, para ello liberará a la hermandad del mal de su fría prisión y traerá consigo un nuevo e ideado plan para su nuevo propósito: Destruir a los Jóvenes titanes. ¿BBxTerra o BbxRae? Verás a continuación…_

.

.

Había pasado cuatro semanas desde que los titanes derrotaron a la hermandad del mal y los congelaran junto a los demás villanos de Jump City.

Los titanes honorarios regresaron a sus respectivos hogares poco después de darle una pequeña sorpresa al doctor Luz.

La extraña y misteriosa criatura que los atacó en su regreso a la ciudad desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Ni los poderes de Raven pudieron localizarla, ni los súper sentidos del Chico Bestia la encontraron; simplemente, se fue.

Tokio quedó eternamente agradecida por los actos heroicos realizados por los chicos, por lo que levantó una estatua en honor a los originales Jovenes Titanes.

En la sala de control de la Torre Titán, los chicos yacían con sus labores cotidianas.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia holgazaneaban en el gran sofá jugando un nuevo videojuego online contra otros jugadores.

Starfire se hallaba en la cocina pretendiendo crear un pastel en honor a su querido novio, el cual no estaba quedando precisamente comestible.

Robin se encontraba sentado al lado de la cocina, leyendo el diario de la ciudad y bebiendo una taza de café.

Raven; por su parte, estaba leyendo tranquilamente un libro mientras levitaba a gran altura.

Habían pasado días desde que no peleaban contra un villano, las vacaciones como las veía Chico Bestia estaban empezando a cansarle.

—Viejos… No sé ustedes... Pero extraño patearle el trasero a alguien. — comentó el titán verde despejando el silencio que yacía en la torre.

—O qué te lo pateen a ti. — bromeó Cyborg con una mueca en su rostro al ver lo duro que eran los jugadores.

—Detesto admitirlo pero Chico Bestia tiene mucha razón, ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente. — dijo el líder titán cerrando la prensa.

—Quizá sea porque los malos están congelados… — opinó la titán gótica sin desviar la mirada de su lectura.

—¡Oh! ¡¿Y si están preparando un Lok'tagnar?! — preguntó asustada la tamaraniana, sus amigos la miraron confusos.

—Ah… Starfire me gustaría creer que sea eso pero Raven tiene razón. La hermandad del mal junto a los demás quedaron petrificados en hielo sólido, no podrán escapar de allí sin una ayuda externa. Además, la base secreta de la hermandad al final terminó sirviéndonos como una cárcel para ellos. — explicó detalladamente el líder.

—Bueno… — susurró el chico verdoso mientras se levantaba del sofá. —Creo que ya es hora de ir por… ¡Una Pizza! — exclamó felizmente al recordar que los martes en la mañana se desayunaba una suculenta pizza.

Robin iba a objetar algo respecto a eso, pero al ver como estaba quedando el pastel que le estaba preparando su hermosa novia, decidió apoyar a su amigo.

—¡Es cierto!... ¡Hoy es día de pizza!... Eh… ¡Paga Chico Bestia! — exclamó algo nervioso al observar como el pastel comenzaba a caminar.

—¿¡Yo!? — el Chico Bestia estaba por poner una queja cuando su amigo metálico lo tomó de un brazo y se lo llevó volando por todo el pasillo, dejando escuchar atrás sus palabras de entusiasmo.

—¡El último que llegue al auto T es una pizza podrida! ¡BOOoooo….. — su típica frase desapareció al alejarse por completo.

El resto de los titanes sonrieron y se dirigieron al estacionamiento; no antes sin que Starfire guardara el pastel.

Los chicos tomaron sus respectivos puestos en el auto y se dirigieron a su local de pizza favoritos.

El camino fue igual de común como siempre, Cyborg andaba aguantándose las cancioncitas de Robin mientras conducía, Chico Bestia intentaba hacer reír a Raven con sus nada agradables chistes y Starfire intentaba encontrarle algo lógico a esas bromas.

—¿Por qué siempre que salimos en el auto, el Chico Bestia se sienta a mi lado? Lo único que hace es hacer el molesto viaje aún más molesto… — comentó la titán gótica algo irritada al escuchar el último chistecito de su amigo.

—¡Vamos Raven! ¡Ese último chiste estuvo genial! ¿Cómo es qué te enojas conmigo solo por tratar de hacerte reír? — preguntó un poco indignado el chico.

—No necesito tus tontos chistes para reírme de ti, con esa cara basta y sobra. — respondió sádicamente la titán con una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

Chico Bestia solo pudo arrugar el rostro para luego calarse las carcajadas de Cyborg y Robin.

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Esa estuvo buena! — opinó Cyborg con una pequeña lágrima de risa en su ojo.

Los titanes llegaron a la pizzería y allí se les atendió cordialmente.

Después de una pequeña discusión de que qué sabor pedirla, los chicos comenzaron a disfrutar el día.

—¡Booooyaahh! ¡Nada mejor que comenzar el día con una suculenta pizza de carne. — opinó el moreno dándole un mordisco a un enorme trozo.

—¿¡Pero de qué hablas viejo!? ¡Sin duda alguna la mejor es la de tofu! ¿Cierto Raven? — le preguntó Chico Bestia a su amiga, la cual estaba al lado de él en la mesa.

—Ninguna de las dos… — arqueó ella la ceja mientras mordía su pedazo de doble queso.

—Deberían agregar al menú el sabor glogf'man. — dijo Starfire después de comerse su porción de pizza con jamón.

Tras un breve rato…

—¡Viejo!... ¡Mi vejiga! — gritó exaltado Chico Bestia haciendo su típico bailecito.

—¡Ve al baño! ¿¡Qué no ves que estamos comiendo!? — lo reprendió Raven muy molesta por ver como ese chico casi se orinaba allí… Cerca de ella.

El titán salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el baño, un poco más y no la contaba.

Después de hacer su necesidad, salió como un hombre nuevo.

—Jejeje… — rió de susurro apenas salió de la puerta del baño.

Mientras él se dirigía tranquilamente hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, accidentalmente tropezó con un cliente e hizo que a éste se le cayera su pizza.

—¡Ahhh!... ¡Lo… ¡Lo siento! — dijo extremadamente avergonzado. —Permíteme ayudar… … ¿Terra?

En ese momento Chico Bestia no supo cómo reaccionar, era ella… ¡De nuevo!... Tuvo que dejarla ir aquel día por ir a ayudar a sus amigos… Pero ¡Pero allí estaba!

El asombro era gigantesco.

—¡Oh! Eres… Eres… ¿Chico Bestia no es así? — preguntó ella alegremente y con una sonrisa.

—Te… ¿¡Te acuerdas de mí!? — el asombro pasó a un significado aún mayor ¿¡Era posible que ya lo recordara!? ¿¡Ya recordó todo!?

—Sí… ¿Qué tiene de extraño? Nos conocimos hace varias semanas o algo así… ¿Un mes?… O ¿Menos? — la respuesta quebró totalmente al titán.

—Oh… Bueno… Este… ¡Yo te pago la pizza! ¡No te preocupes! — como todo buen chico decidió brindarle a su amiga, después de todo quizás así ganaría un poco de puntos con ella.

Terra aceptó un poco dudosa, pero ella ya no traía más dinero como para comprarse otra.

El titán al pagar la nueva pizza en la recepción, intentó idear un método para charlar con ella, pero fue interrumpido por Robin el cuál se acercó a él.

—Chico Bestia se puede saber ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Ya es hora de irnos. — el líder no se percató de su acompañante ya que solo lo miraba a él fijamente.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Tan pronto!? ¡Robin, mira! ¡Es Terra! — exclamó feliz mostrándole a su amiga.

El titán dirigió su mirada a la chica y se sorprendió altamente al verla. En verdad Chico Bestia no mentía, ¡Ella estaba con vida! ¿¡Pero cómo era posible!?

—Te…Terra. — la saludó con un simple gesto sin salir del asombro, aunque era el líder, no sabía cómo reaccionar si cordialmente o con mucho que decirle.

Terra observaba incómoda la escena pero que tras un breve momento, sus amigas llegaron hasta ella y la despidieron de los héroes.

—Bueno… Nos vemos otro día… ¿Sí? — preguntó el titán verde muy decepcionado.

—¡Claro!... Bueno… Ya me voy… ¡Hasta luego! — fue lo último que dijo la rubia para luego retirarse con la caja de pizza y sus amigas.

Robin se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, pensando y reflexionando la inesperada escena.

—Bien… — colocó su mano en el hombro de su amigo para proseguir. —Ya es hora de volver Chico Bestia. — dicho y hecho los dos titanes regresaron donde estaban los demás.

El retorno a la torre fue muy silencioso ya que Chico Bestia no comentó nada respecto a su nuevo encuentro con Terra. Robin respetó la decisión de su amigo y mantuvo el silencio al igual que él, si éste no comentaba nada, él no tenía por qué hacerlo.

—Y… ¿Por qué tan animados? — preguntó monótonamente la titán gótica, le parecía muy extraño que el Chico Bestia no estuviese parloteando en el camino.

—Es solo que… La pizza me dio sueño… — mintió.

—Odio admitirlo, pero Bestita tiene razón. — después de decir esto, el titán robótico da un gran y descomunal bostezo. — La pizza de carne me dio como que algo de sueño… Quizás necesite recargar mis baterías.

Tras un breve rato en el tráfico, los titanes llegaron a su hogar.

—Saben… Esto está muy pésimo… — comentó Raven al entrar a la sala junto a los demás. —No hemos hecho nada interesante desde semanas…

Robin tomó asiento en el gran sofá y se relajó un poco, la verdad todos tenían razón, no habían hecho nada de actos heroicos y nada de entrenamientos exhaustivos.

—Es cierto Raven, la ciudad no ha tenido ningún ataque ni ninguna amenaza por la cual prestar nuestra ayuda… Al parecer ha llegado el día en que los ciudadanos pueden respirar sin preocuparse de algún problema. — el líder titán suspiró y sonrió al ver como finalmente los villanos de Jump City se habían acabado. —Pero no hay que bajar la guardia, aún queda alguien por el cual debemos estar alerta.

—¡Oh!... ¡Es un halago qué aún me recuerden! — una imagen conocida se formó en la pantalla del gran televisor.

Los titanes reaccionaron estupefactos al oír esa voz.

No era posible, después de meses sin verlo… ¡Allí estaba! ¡Había vuelto!

—Slade. — escupió Robin con enojo y reprensión al verlo.

.

.

.

**¿Continuará?**

**o**

**¿No?**


End file.
